Kim Possible in The Next Step
by Tricker
Summary: Rewrite... Will Kim And Ron be able to face their hardest challenge of all times.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A boy at the age of 16 was sitting on a bed in a white room, there was no doors or windows in the room. He was thinking about what he had done the day before, and he wasn't proud of it.  
He had been living in this room all his life, and he was only allowed to get out to train in the martial arts. Hes boss was an evil man who only adopted him to train his as his apprentice, the boss was named Jonny Memphist.  
The boy was called Project X, and he figured that it wasn't a real name and called him self Jack in his head.

He had been sitting for meny hours before the light went out, he felt many hands on his head and he was blind folded. All the men who had done it carryed him out of the white room, they had walked for about 5 minutes when they removed the piece of silk that blinded him, he was laying on the floor looking into a wall.  
He got up like nothing had happend and looked at a man that was holding a book, the book looked old, very old, and the man read silently from it. When he raised his head he spoke out.

"it's good to see you again, X."  
"how many time do I have to tell you that my name is Jack" He yelled, "I'm not a mechine, John."  
"Jack then... good to see you" John said. "I've found the book about what you are living for."  
"what do you mean by that" Jack said angrily "I'm only living to serve you, right"  
"you'r right about that" John said "but why do you think you are here, without any memory of a family"  
"S... s-Stop it now" Jack said studdering "you know I never had a family"  
"and that's not quit true" John said smiling "according to this book you are not just a human"  
"... what do you mean" Jack replied with a thin voice  
"you are part of a legend, and ancient powerful legend, of the people of Japan..." John paused to look at Jack  
"you are an angel, and a demon" John paused again for 10 seconds to give Jack time to process it all  
"you are immortal, you are powerful, you are God and Satan's work of art" John looked at Jack like he was gold  
"and you are not able to harm another human being..." John smiled an evil grin  
"you'r lying" Jack said hesitantly  
"...unless that same human is violateting this legend" John made a wink with his hand to make a henceman come to him  
"I wan't you to read this line out loud" John said to the henceman  
"Gibu Faia-ite-kuru, Gibu reiki-ite-tsuchi." The henceman said clumsy  
"what was th-a..." Jack said but was interrupted by a pain in his head

Everything came back to Jack now, what he had done at what had to be done. Jack walked slowly to the henceman and stabbed him with a knife, Jack didn't know where he got the knife from but that didn't matter. "I HAVE FOUND THE CHOSEN ONE" Jonny screamed "finally I have found him."

* * *

kim and Ron had just foiled Drakken's evil plot, and was now closing the police car door. "you know, Ron, we better hurry" Kim said, "hurry where?" Ron said looking at Rufus. "you'll see" Kim said taking Rons hand and dragging him off.  
back at the school prom the dance had stopped and everybody was looking at a handheld tv, the newsrepporter said that Kim had just foild Dakken's plot.

"Possible shots, She scores" Brick said streching his arm into the air for a high-five  
"straight up" Monique said giving him what he wanted  
"excuse me" Bonnie said offended  
"Oh, your excused, Hey while yor gone I'll hang with Monique" Brick told Bonnie  
"Me like" Monique said

Kim and Ron shows up right after that, and they are holding hands. "It finally happend, shes dating that loser" Bonnie mocked in a desperate atempt to humiliate Kim and Ron. 2 seconds with awkward silence, and the croud erupted into aplause.  
The music starts playing, and people strarts dancing. Kim and Ron was embarrassed after that sceene, and they looked at each other. Rufus jumped out of the pocket, and pushed the two teens into their first dance together. they dance to the middle of the floor and stoped to smile at each other, they looked into each others eyes and their lips met for their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Kim and Ron danced into the night and was not awere of the time and place. They danced as if it was their last dance, not that they danced heavy or fast they just danced for what seemed llike eternity. as they danced the dance floor became more and more empty, and the music more silent until Mr. Bakin poked Ron on the shoulder and said "are you two done yet, the janitor have to do his work". Ron looked at his watch and noticed that the time was 11:23pm, he looked at kim and showed her his watch. Her eyes went wide open and she ran to the table where her purse was and she took Rons hand and ran out of the door.

"Shouldn't I go with you home" Ron asked on the way home  
"No, I can handle my self, besides you'r late to" Kim replied  
"Gee... yes i am" Ron said hitting his forehead

Kim and Ron kissed each other goodbye and they split up to get home as fast as they could. Kim sprinted towards her home, when she turned the last corner she could see her dad standing in the door way. He looked very angry, but concerned at the same time. Kim hurried up the last bit of distance, and when she got to the door Mr. Possible said.

"Get in, right now" Kim walked inside the house and into the living room  
"Do you know what time it is" James asked  
"I..." Kim started but James interrupted her  
"I've been worried sick about where you were" James looked at Kim  
"But..." Kim said but James once again interrupted her  
"No but's... you are to go to your room and stay there until I tell you diffrent" James said

Kim wanted to say some thing, but it would only make it worse. Kim went to her room and prepaired to go to bed, when someone knocked on the door. "go away" Kim said, no one said anything it was just silent. Kim went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly, and a the end of a hard day would be the beginning of a perfect life.

* * *

Ron walked home slowly because he knew that it didn't matter how many minutes you are late, when you are allready late. On the way home he thought about what was going to happend now, 'I have a girlfriend' Ron thought to himself. It wasn't hard to imagine, but it was what he had wanted for so many weeks now. Ron looked at his watch it was allmost midnight, but he wasn't far from home. Ron looked at a playground he was walking by and saw him and Kim playing when they were little, Ron grined.  
He could see his house, it looked so peaceful like nothing could ever happend to it. Ron walked to the front door and picked out his key from the pocket where Rufus was supose to be, 'RUFUS' Ron started to panic. Searching all his pockets he found a piece of paper with the text 'I have Rufus, Monique.' Ron opened the door with a sigh of relieve, and walked quitly into the living room. the light was off. he walked quitly towards the stairs to his bedroom when the light turned on. 

"So..." Mrs. Stoppable looked at her son  
"What..?" Ron asked with a small voice  
"Did you have a good time?" Mrs. Stoppable asked  
"yea... It was funny" Ron sighed  
"I'm glad you had fun" Mrs. Stoppable hardened her voice "go to your room"

Ron walked to his room with his head bowed down in shame, the stairs had never been so long. Ron prepaired to go to bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and do the robot infront of the mirror. He walked back to his bed and lay his head on the pillow, thinking about todays events. This day has changed his life forever, and he would never foget the look of Kims face on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jack was sitting on his bed, thinking about the hence man, and what Johnny had told him about him self. Now he remembered every thing from his past, and he remembered every thing that had happened to him, and his very old friends. Jack could never die, never. He had watched all his friends grow up and get old, even his own children died before his eyes. He had walked around for hundreds of years without knowing why this curse had been cast upon him, until the reason came to him in a dream.  
He was walking in the mountains, walking up hill, through valleys, down steep slopes and even past volcanoes. Until he reached a small city, the city looked like it had been cut out of the mountain with a sword. An old city, older than him self, the city was empty, and there where no humanthings like chairs or tables. Jack walked to a shine that where placed by a tree, an old Chinese looking man were meditating by the shine. There was a weird and unnatural silence, when the old man finally spoke it was in a calm and wise tone.

"Jack, I have been waiting for you" the old man said  
"what is this place?" Jack asked confused  
"This is Yamanouchi, A secret ninja academy" the old man replied " I am the headmaster here, you can call me Sensei"  
"Sensei, is this a dream?" Jack asked  
"No, I transported your Chi power here, so that i could have a talk with you" Sensei answered  
"What is Chi power" Jack Asked wondering  
"Its everything and nothing. it bind us together or keeps us apart, its influence on the world could preserve it, and even destroy it" Sensei answered waving his hands around " To channel ones Chi power one needs to be at harmony with one self, through meditation and discipline, one will obtain ultimate peace and balance"

Sensei walked a few steps towards a cliff, it was at least 200m down. Jack wondered what that nonesense meant, he could not figure out what to do. Jack followed Sensei towards the cliff, and looked down the steep slope. Sensei looked at Jack and told him "To find answers one must start looking inside his heart." After a moment of thinking Jack finally realized that he always knew. Jack knew what was going to happened, and he also knew where it would end. He just needed to be at the right place at the right time, and every thing would be okay. Jack doesn't seem to notice but Sensei was now gone and Jack were back in the white room where he had been for as long as he could remember.  
Jack could not get Sensei out of his head, Chi is the way out of this place, Chi is the key to his life, Chi will help him to discover his past. Sensei told him that he had to meditate, and trough meditation he would obtain ultimate peace and balance. What ever that meant, he was sure that it was the answer. Jack sat down in the lotus posture, it was a hard and painful posture sitting with both legs crossed over the other.  
Clearing his mind of thoughts, he began to relax. The posture was more comfortable now, as he got more relaxed for every second. Jack closed his eyes and focused on nothing, sitting in the white room there were no things to disturbe his meditation. Jack began to feel like he was rising from the floor, and he flew out of the building looking down upon the structure from the outside. He now know where the building was, it was in the mountains, very high in the mountains, and the only thing notiseble was that it felt like he had been here before, maybe in a dream.


End file.
